


In The Dark

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Edging, F/M, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Niji hadn’t ever really pondered cuddling on the whole. Why would he? It wasn’t as though he had frequent guests in his bed that stayed long enough to watch him sleep. Whores came in, whores came out. They didn’t linger. Aspen was the first girl he brought to his bed without secondary intentions - and he spent the entire night with his body nested tightly against hers.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 5 [SFW] - Cuddling**

He could’ve fucked her. Niji knew that.

Whatever suggestion came out of his mouth - so long as it was a real suggestion and not a tease made in jest - Aspen was up for it, preconceived notions or public opinion be damned. It rubbed a lot of people the wrong way in their city. Ichiji in particular had made more than a few comments about dames who couldn’t watch their fucking mouths. Far from being undesirable or off-putting, Niji found it all intoxicating.

So of course his idea for an impromptu sleepover was right up her alley. She'd sneak out, past her handlers, and he'd meet her at the back gate to take her back to his family's home. Couldn't be easier. Niji had taken off with her once before and they'd spent the night together driving around, enjoying hours of endless chatter and prolonged silences in equal measure.  


He could’ve fucked her, having snuck her into the house like he had. They’d been reckless with adrenaline, riding that high through the halls, past his brothers’ rooms, and into his bed. She’d jumped in before him, purple cloche hat tossed onto the floor with her heels. He’d followed shortly afterwards, caught in her arms and tangled between her legs. Her could smell the fragrant berries and florals of her skin, and had wasted no time in exploring every inch of her.  


Aspen had been giggling, clutching tight to him, whispering smart-ass remarks into his ear every time his hands found a new spot to touch her. But now she slept, face buried against him, her black hair striking against the pale cream color of the slip she’d worn beneath her clothes. Niji hadn’t fucked her, but the assumption would be made all the same if they were caught now. 

Interestingly enough, cuddled against him as she stayed, it felt more intimate than exploring the body beneath what fabric remained - not that anyone would believe him. Nestled together beneath the blankets, alone in the dark, he picked up on details he had missed before. The silkiness of her hair, her delicately thin fingers, the way he felt her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek when she twitched. It was softness she never showed in public. Niji decided he liked it. He dozed on and off, afraid of missing something new he could learn from watching her. 

Taking off her slip could wait for another time.


End file.
